


王子与毛绒绒的骑士

by Tirpitz



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bestiality, Human/Monster Romance, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Outdoor Sex, Tag不知道有没有对
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirpitz/pseuds/Tirpitz
Summary: 达米安，愧于自己往日的罪，决心帮助歌利亚度过它的第一次发情期。





	王子与毛绒绒的骑士

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是把歌利亚当人来写的，因为歌利亚智商似乎蛮高的，就是太憨憨了。类似那种Ph上的怪物和人的Porn，怪物并不是动物。
> 
> 所有蝙蝠龙繁殖知识均是作者编的。

歌利亚，是它们那一代蝙蝠龙中剩下来的唯一的一只。绝对算得上是濒危奇幻生物了。或许，或许或许，达米安能再在另一个地牢中找到一窝蝙蝠龙，但目前为止，歌利亚是独一无二的——孤独的。

偏偏歌利亚是只不知悲伤为何物的怪物。它唯一觉得悲伤的时候，是达米安望着它，而它看到那双眼中的悲伤，于是它也开始悲伤。它只因达米安而难过。

“笨蛋蝙蝠，”达米安总是这样喊它，“你不觉得孤独吗？你不觉得该怨谁吗？”

歌利亚低头看着他矮小的主人，发出困惑的呜呜声。

“你为什么一点都不恨我？”

达米安那么恨铁不成钢。歌利亚却只想让他的主人高兴，它爬过去，把他一把抓到怀里。

噢，他的主人，它生下来没有多久，看到的第一个本族以外的生物。那一天，大家都倒下了，这个生物一身都是血，看上去气坏了，又那么绝望。他的家族都死了，但那没有什么，还有这个生物，歌利亚喜欢他，那么没有来由的。它小小地跑过去，在他低头啜泣时，尽力地抱住他。

就像现在一样，只是它早已能把小主人圈在臂膀中了。

“呃，你要压坏我了，笨蛋蝙蝠！”

歌利亚不孤独，只要有达米安在。

不过最近，达米安注意到歌利亚有点不对劲。它经常盯着成对的蝴蝶，鼻子嗅嗅，好奇地在地上跟着它们，身上发出更为浓烈的体味。达米安有点不好的预感，他知道蝙蝠龙性成熟的时间，没错，歌利亚好像是该发情那么一次了。他们发情时间晚，发情期短，所以繁殖效率不怎么样。

“你想要伙伴了吗？”达米安爬到他背上，扯了扯他的耳朵，坏笑起来，“想要歌利亚女孩？”

歌利亚听不太懂。它快乐地嗷了一声，要和达米安玩。

“一边去，”达米安故作嫌恶地推着它的脑袋，一边自言自语，“我得查到别的蝙蝠龙栖息地……”

突然，他意识到自己的罪，情绪便沉下来。若那种地方真有那么简单找到，过去两三年里，刺客联盟早翻出来了。

至于克隆，也只能克隆出同性。歌利亚现在是亚当，它需要的是夏娃。

达米安想再观察一下。

但他很快就后悔了——没有尽快采取手段，歌利亚的发情期却真正地来到了。没有异性的生物，它够得到的也最爱的生物只有达米安，于是它整天整天地把达米安抱着，并开始用味道标记达米安，充满占有欲地。

达米安恼火地被按在它硬硬的毛发里搓来搓去，喊“停下来”是没用的，必须气急败坏地喊“停下来”，否则这大块头会以为他只是说着玩儿。每次他挣脱歌利亚的怀抱，全身总是被摩擦得毛毛躁躁，更要命的是那股味儿，来自歌利亚的腺体。

“笨蛋，我又不是你的同类！”

这时，他觉得身下怪怪的。歌利亚的生殖器，平时都好好收起来的，现在钻了出来，鲜红发亮，黏糊糊地打在他背上，看上去粗粗又软软的。

达米安有点儿恶心，又脸红起来，歌利亚确切地对他发情了。

他怕歌利亚突然拱他——但是，歌利亚似乎不知道拿它高高擎起的生殖器怎么办，他所能做的，只有紧紧抱着达米安，然后发出焦急的声音，啊呜啊呜。

就算达米安逃跑，歌利亚又会着急地扑过来，生怕把它的配偶弄丢了；如果达米安藏起来，歌利亚就会伤心地咕噜咕噜，耳朵耷拉下来，到处转着圈找他。

达米安头大得很。暂时是回不了哥谭了，他必须留在岛上，帮歌利亚度过他的发情期，否则它会失去控制。它本可以明白一切，然而，从很早开始，它就再看不见自己的同类。

达米安知道自己几乎要负全责。他得代替做歌利亚的妈妈。

首先，达米安想让歌利亚建立正确的取向。

对人类发情？不可以！

“记住，你是蝙蝠龙！呃，不要舔我了！”

他弄来了一个比歌利亚个头小很多的蝙蝠龙玩偶，挡在自己前面。果然，歌利亚趴下来，开始观察它了。那个蝙蝠龙玩偶毛色不同，外形基本和真正蝙蝠龙一样，用着小狗一样的坐姿。

歌利亚，很困惑地用爪子碰了碰它。达米安看到，歌利亚的生殖器反而开始消肿了——这家伙根本没对同类外形产生兴趣……

“嗷嗷……”

歌利亚一爪子刨开玩偶，看到他可爱的主人，立刻又兴高采烈地把它抱在怀里。达米安已经疲于反抗它，只好一边被涂满口水，一边思考下一步怎么走。

“难道真的要……”

达米安以为，那是个下下策。但现在好像不得不那么做了。

他很喜欢动物，可那种行为不在其中。当然，他也不会排斥就是了，特别是当他的歌利亚为无名的性欲折磨的时候。

歌利亚看到他的主人抬起头，脸红红的，又在骂它。

“你这个麻烦鬼。”

达米安把衣服脱干净了。过去那么几天里，他的装备被那些荷尔蒙味道弄得禁不起一闻，只好泡在小河里，待会儿又是他来洗罢了。他心情很糟，可是他现在是他缺乏同类启蒙的宠物的妈妈。他在桶里准备了点鱼，先盖上免得被发现。

岛上暂时没有别的人，除了他和歌利亚。世界像只剩下他们一般空旷。

歌利亚果然嗅着他的味道来了。它连飞带跑地过来，像条小狗一样流着哈喇子，一屁股坐到光溜溜的达米安旁边。

它的主人，如今味道更浓了，更加甜美。它低头去舔食，主人也不在反抗它，而是慈爱地摸着他的脑袋，似乎是彻底投降了。

可是可是，它也不知道要如何去做。它那根胀胀的玩意无处安放，好像很想刺进小主人的身体里。可是，它怎么能做那种事呢？那可是它一眼就认定的主人。

歌利亚坐着，把主人抱在怀里，用心地舔他。舔过达米安胸前两个乳尖的时候，它好奇心发作了：为什么主人胸前这两个硬硬的？它真的只是因为好奇，才多舔那么几下，但果然还是挨骂了，达米安发着抖，很羞耻地敲了他几下：

“色情蝙蝠！”

“呜咕……”

歌利亚很委屈地叫了一下，然后继续往下面舔。它的爪子很小心地抓住达米安的脚踝，然后拉开，粗厚的舌头扫过臀缝。

“色情蝙蝠，走开走开，”达米安把它脑袋支开，张开满是粘液的大腿根，扳了一下自己那个小洞，“你看，我只有这种东西，装不下你，你明白吗？”

歌利亚黑黑的鼻头动了动，显然不明白。达米安叹了口气，靠近了歌利亚的生殖器，很忐忑地抱上去，比手臂还粗，长及胸口，想来是为了更好进入雌性的子宫。达米安强忍歌利亚那股雄性激素的味儿，开始撸动它生殖器有表皮的部分。果然，歌利亚突然不动了，低头盯着它主人的行动，鼻子里热乎乎地吭气，双眼泛出红光。

“舒服吗？”达米安抬头看它，一边温柔地抱在他平坦的胸口，上下滑动，“舒服吧，口水都掉一地啦。”

歌利亚的口水都流了他一身了。达米安看着他涨得鲜红的生殖器顶端，突然有了个想法，下流到他都面红耳赤。

“试一下，就一下……”

歌利亚看到它的主人低下头，伸出舌头来。

“呜，臭死了……”

他说，但舌头还是碰了一下那鲜红的尖尖。歌利亚反应激烈，它嚎叫一声，整个儿慌张地动来动去，因为那道电流像魔法，又刺激得太冒犯它了。

“不准动！坐下！”达米安赶紧命令道，“歌利亚不乖！”

歌利亚很听话地坐回来，有些害怕地看着达米安。达米安抱着他胸前的毛乎乎的肉柱，“你不喜欢这样吗？”他低头舔了舔，歌利亚的生殖器又抽动起来。

“不要怕，是我……”

达米安一边搔它的脖子，一边低头吮吸起来，虽然嘴巴放不下，但他能照顾到那个眼口。蝙蝠龙的体液很腥，此刻开始一个劲儿地往外冒，代表歌利亚很舒服。

经过达米安十几分钟的努力后，歌利亚终于授精了。发黄的，又黏又多的精液打在达米安身上，从头到脚。歌利亚爱怜地舐它的主人，被自己的汁水淋得到处都是。然而，在外面的就是浪费了。它怀着这种动机，舔掉达米安身上的精液。

“对啦，清理掉，都是你搞的。”

达米安烦恼地抹掉自己头发上的怪物精液，他以为一切都结束了。然而，歌利亚的发情期似乎还没有停。它的生殖器还是举着，还是在自己背上蹭来蹭去。它仍不肯放开达米安，巨大的爪子还是捞着自己的腰部。

“为什么？”他很挫败。接着，他发现歌利亚已经盯着自己下身，歌利亚拎起他，“要干什么？！”

舔他的屁股。准确地说，是他刚刚扒开过的肛门。只是歌利亚爪子太尖，它不敢抓开他的屁股肉，但它就是很着急地想找刚刚那个主人展示过的洞。

“难、难道你想进去？”达米安有些恐慌，“不行不行，你个大块头，我会死的。”

“咕噜……”

歌利亚放下他，又耷拉下耳朵，翅膀完全拖地，可怜地看着地面，偶尔又贼兮兮地看一眼达米安。达米安挺着他的小胸脯，又泄气地弓了腰：他心里的负罪感又在燃烧。歌利亚想要繁殖，即便它不明白此种煎熬。

达米安只好坐到它胸前，难堪地张开双腿：

“笨蛋。舔吧。”

没有什么润滑的，只能用蝙蝠龙的唾液了。趁着歌利亚在研究自己的肛口，达米安把手指放进去，尽量扩张。待会儿，他当然可能吞下歌利亚的所有（大概会捅到他嗓子眼儿，让人想起德古拉伯爵的棍刑，噫呃），他只能吃下一点点，然后还是用手，只要歌利亚看到自己射到肚子里了，大概就会满意了吧。

要保证自己不受伤、少受伤，他至少得做到放的下拳头的程度。可怜达米安还没有和什么人试过拳头呢。他一个人吃力地捣腾自己，一面要疏松自己，一面还要喂点儿鱼给歌利亚，免得他发急。歌利亚见食儿眼开，一口叼过鱼，吧唧吧唧地在嘴里咬。达米安几乎笑了：

“贪吃鬼。就算有姑娘放在你面前，你也会跑去吃鱼吧。”

等到达米安觉得已经不错的时候——他已经把自己打开得够大了，他命令歌利亚：

“下来，躺下来。”

歌利亚照做了。他打开鱼虾螃蟹的桶，让歌利亚认真吃东西，一边爬上它的肚子，扶好那根肉柱，端头对准自己两腿之间。他在发抖，一是疼，怕在荒郊野外受难以启齿的伤，二是怕歌利亚突然乱动，这家伙虽然一般是乖的，但刚才自己舔弄时，它反应可不小。

他把它挤进去，像玩一根发烫的，没生命的玩具。撑开，撑开，进去得很难。只要一点点就好了，达米安忍着泪，终于把它埋进去一些。他还不可以坐着哭，因为等歌利亚吃完，那就繁琐了。所以小主人抱着它的生殖器，一下一下地往身体里送。

歌利亚还在吸溜吸溜地吃东西呢。突然感到刺激，它还是抽搐了一下。

“不、不要动！”

达米安慌张地说，一边回头看，然后无奈又宽慰地看到，歌利亚把桶都扣在自己头上了。饭桶。

或者，他用一用腰，达米安就在那么一小节非人粗细的生殖器上发挥技巧。

歌利亚终究是吃完了。它听到主人呜呜的哭声，着急地坐起来，吓得达米安赶紧滑出来，斥责道：

“让你别动了！”

歌利亚的嘴巴全是鱼虾的味儿。它的鼻子凑近了达米安的眼角，黄眼睛担忧地观察着。达米安推开它：“我没有事啦，你不许乱动。”

歌利亚伸手把达米安揽在怀里，尾巴在背后悠闲地摇动。

“不要再乱动了，”达米安警告它，它拱了拱下身，又用脑袋挤挤达米安，也许它听懂了，“我会给你弄的，不要急。”

达米安躺在它温暖的怀里，继续刚刚的事业。他胆战心惊，害怕歌利亚忍不住耸动，那就完蛋了。但是，歌利亚除了把他越勒越紧以外，快乐地打呼噜以外，真的没怎么乱动过。达米安那么感动，简直想抱着它臭烘烘的鼻子亲一顿。

直到歌利亚最终在他肚子里射出来。因为精液很多，达米安的肚子很快就鼓起来了，夸张得像是怀了小孩。他几乎是哀鸣地说：

“好涨……”

而歌利亚的生殖器消肿了。它退回到歌利亚厚厚的毛发下。

一切应该结束了。

达米安觉得难受得要命，他肚子圆滚滚的，感觉快破掉了。那来不及收缩的肛门口还保持着圆形，精液淅淅沥沥的。他得去洗一洗，尽快。

他跳下来，感觉很不舒服。然而，刚准备去河边，歌利亚就站起来，庞然地挡在他前面。

达米安意识到，这是不准他乱跑。或许是雄性为了确保雌性受孕，保证只怀有自己子嗣的守护行为。

……可他又不会怀孕！

“蠢蝙蝠，你走开——”

达米安一口气从歌利亚的两条腿间逃出去。然而歌利亚是来真的。它咆哮着跑了两步，便把达米安放在怀里了。这蝙蝠龙，那么腻歪地搂着一个人类，十分呵护地看着他鼓起的肚皮。

达米安，只好在晚上时溜走，在月光下一边流着生理性眼泪，一边把体内的异种精液弄出去。

后来几天，歌利亚都很失落地盯着他已然平坦的小腹。达米安翻翻白眼，挠挠它的脖子：

“笨蛋蝙蝠，别盯着啦，不会有小蝙蝠的。”

“咿……”

蝙蝠龙从喉咙里发出声音。它的主人，什么时候把那些孩子倒掉的呢？明明都一直抱着他了……

它好像想再来一次，然而发情期却离它而去了。

“走了，回哥谭了。”

达米安骑上他的背，拍拍他的脑袋。

“别看着我了，装可怜也没有用。快走，”在它扇翅膀时，达米安嘟囔起来，“绝对要给你找个配偶了……”

它不高兴地甩甩头，飞上了云层底部，偶尔云片抹过达米安的身体。他困了，脑袋软趴趴地搭在它头顶。歌利亚把他拿下来，抱在怀里，那里很热乎。

噢，它第一次见到的人类，也是它最爱的人类。它无法搞懂，为什么那个人类一哭，抵得它所有同类的死亡。

它不知道，也不需要知道。它只知道，它的主人已经做过它的配偶。

它低下头，深深深深地，嗅着他的味道。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我怀着很可爱的心思去写他们，当然，Bestiality怎么能算可爱呢？但我现在真的不知道还有谁爱达米安了，也许现在，只有这些动物爱他了吧。  
即便是世界末日，我相信歌利亚都会爱着它的主人的。


End file.
